


I Admit It, I Loved You Too Much

by SockMunchies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Break Up, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockMunchies/pseuds/SockMunchies
Summary: After years of traveling with MacCready, and eventually falling in love, it surprises Lacy to find that this mercenary no longer wishes to be in her company.She doesn't think she can move on from losing someone she loved so much.However, with the aid of Nick Valentine, Lacy is able to move forward, and forget this traumatic relationship.





	I Admit It, I Loved You Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is random and sad!  
> So I decided I wanted to do a breakup kind of story between two people in Fallout, and I love MacCready to bits.
> 
> What better way to make me hate my favorite companion by making him break someone's heart! yay for sadness!
> 
> I've also been listening to Camila Cabello for some time, and her song "Consequences" was really the inspiration to write this. 
> 
> This may be kind of out of character, but who gives a shit really. 
> 
> **IMPORTANT NEXT BIT PLZ READ IF YOU CARE AT ALL ABOUT ME**
> 
> So recently I've been going through some personal stuff, and inspiration hasn't been coming to me as easily as it has in the past. This means that I wont be "updating" with new stories as frequently. Maybe a story a month n so on. 
> 
> Also, I just realized we got over 100 views on one of my stories, and i view that as an achievement worth celebrating, so thank you!
> 
> Last personal bit, promise!: 
> 
> With school wrapping up soon, I will need to focus a bit more on my studies. However, I'm a procrastinating shit so that doesn't affect my stories at all. However, I will try and continue working on stuff for this site. Also, I have like 10 stories waiting to be done, so that tells you a lot about how lazy I am. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for checking it out :)

“Stop. We need to talk.” MacCready stopped in the middle of the deserted road leading the Sanctuary.

“Is something…wrong?” Lacy asked, in that damned sweet tone she always used with him.

“Look, this isn’t going to be easy for me to say. So I’d appreciate it if you stopped being so damned nice.” MacCready said, looking down at his feet which shuffled in place.

Lacy looked at MacCready, worried about what he had to say now. She had this feeling deep in her stomach that something was about to go very wrong.

“You know I love you, more than anything in the world, right?” MacCready asked, looking up at Lacy with a frown plastered on his goateed face.

“Of course…and I love you too, MacCready, so I want to know if something is wrong!” Lacy moved forward, placing her soft hand on his cold shoulder. He only jolted at the movement, shrugging her hand off in a swift motion.

“God damnit! You’re making this more difficult than it has to be!” MacCready snapped and Lacy winced, shocked at this reaction. Did he want her to be cold to him? She was very confused.

“Tell me, MacCready, please.” Lacy said, moving her hand to her own face, removing the sunglasses she had on. This removal of glasses exposed her blue eyes to MacCready, who now had to avoid eye contact at all costs. 

Lacy’s face grew increasingly more worried with every second past, and every silent moment which slipped by. 

“I…” MacCready began, and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, he continued, “I need to take a break…from…us.” Lacy was taken back by the statement.

“What do you mean, MacCready?” Lacy said, still half confused.

“Damnit, I can’t be with you anymore!” MacCready threw out, standing firm and trying his best to remain distant.

“I…wh-…w- “Lacy’s mouth could no longer register even the most important words: Why, and maybe even who. 

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t be with you, at least not now.” MacCready tried his best to look cold to Lacy, who was on the verge of tears.

Trails of wetness fell down Lacy’s face as her mercenary lover stood before her, firm in his stance and harsh in his words.

“I-I d-don’t understand-d!” Lacy managed to get out, before breaking down completely into an incoherent mess of tears and ramblings of ‘why’ and ‘I’m sorry’. 

“I just…need some time to myself, I guess.” MacCready said, his voice distant and quiet compared to the howls of pain coming from Lacy.

The only man in the Commonwealth she thought she was safe around, now leaving her seemingly for no reason. He was a steady place for her to let down her guard, and she was now coming to regret placing so much faith in one person.  
When she first left the vault, she swore that she would never fall in love again. Lacy now realized why she made this promise. Because Love only left her a crying mess in the middle of an abandoned street. 

As MacCready walked towards Sanctuary, Lacy let out pained howls in his direction. She fell to her knees and felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her heart was breaking, possibly even more than it had when Nate was killed. At least she got some sort of vengeance, some sort of healing, after Nate died. With this, there was nothing to heal Lacy now, no one to kill, no one but herself was responsible for breaking her heart this second time.  
After eternity of crying out to MacCready, Lacy finally passed out in the middle of the abandoned street. 

#

When she gained consciousness again, Lacy was still in the street with all of her belongings intact. She looked to the sky, which was now dark with the moon just above the horizon, and the sun hidden behind distant mountains. 

Her face was stained with makeup smears and tears, maybe even some blood since she had scraped her face against the concrete road. Lacy picked herself up, and stumbled over to Sanctuary. Settlers looked on as the now devastated Lacy made her way to her own home to sleep in her bed.

When she finally made it to her house, she walked down the hall and collapsed into the bed which was previously owned by both Lacy and MacCready.  
Previous companions of Lacy’s looked at each other in confusion. Danse, in particular, didn’t have the slightest idea of what was going on.

Nick Valentine decided to finally check out the situation and made his way to where Lacy laid on her now single bed. When he made it to where Lacy had placed herself, she was again an incoherent mess of rambles and apologies and tears.

“Lacy?” the detective said quietly, not wanting to disturb her too much. This warranted no response, as Lacy remained in the fetal position on the bed, with her knees to her chest and her head between her knees. Valentine moved closer to the edge of the bed, and sat down next to Lacy. Moving his metal hand around her shoulder, he slowly sat down beside her.

This wasn’t the woman he knew, the woman he had worked so many cases with, the woman who he helped find her son. She was different now, she was a crying mess of slurred speech and mumbled words. They both sat in the dark room, Lacy crying into the shoulder of the metal detective.

As her ramblings began to form coherent sentences, Valentine heard MacCready’s name come up several times, in between the apologies and ‘why’s’.  
Nick didn’t really know MacCready, just that he was a mercenary holed up in Goodneighbor’s Third Rail. He had seen Lacy travel with MacCready before, and never thought much of it, until now at least. Maybe there was something which Nick didn’t see, maybe a relationship which left Lacy emotionally vulnerable, and like the crying mess she was now.

The details didn’t matter to him now, all Valentine wanted to do was comfort Lacy. 

#

After she had fallen asleep, Valentine decided he needed some answers. He had seen MacCready walk into town hours before Lacy had. As he wandered the empty Sanctuary streets, Nick spotted the mercenary at a bar which Lacy had made for the settlers there. He walked up to the man, who was seemingly trying to drown himself in alcohol. 

“MacCready, right?” The detective said inquisitively. 

“Yea, that’s me.” MacCready mumbled out. He placed his drink down on the bar with a loud thump.

“You aren’t too drunk to answer a few questions, are ya?” Nick asked, looking at the five empty bottled which laid in front of the mercenary.  
“Guess not, what do you need?” MacCready said, obviously more than a little buzzed at this point.

“So, I saw Lacy come into town more than a little unhappy.” Nick tried to mask his growing anger towards the other man who sat at the bar, “Wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” MacCready’s face grew a shade between red and white, and he looked down at his hands which lay casually on the bar counter. 

“No, sorry.” MacCready looked forward and gestured for another drink, which came after a few moments of silence. Nick huffed out of anger and placed his metal hand firmly on the mercenary’s shoulder.

“Sure about that?” He told firmly, increasing the strength in his grip with every second the man didn’t answer. MacCready tried to shrug the grip off, but to no avail. The metal man remained firm in his stance and grip, and the question stood. 

“Jesus,” MacCready paused, shoulder moving in pain, “fine, maybe I do know something about it! But why do you care?” Nick released his grip on the man and looked at him, synth eyes slightly glowing against the dim bar lights; candles on the bar flickering against the low wind which blew through the town.

“Because I’m her partner! We worked together for years!” Nick stated, almost in anger, “So if you did something to her, I want to know.” His voice grew into a low rumble, and his hat sank, covering his eyes and forcing him to push it up using his synthetic hand. MacCready sighed, and looked around for any possible means of escape. No dice. 

MacCready cared for Lacy, more than anything in the entire world, and they both knew this. This was the entire reason he wanted to get blackout drunk that night. The only reason he wanted to leave her was because he was afraid of getting too attached, or her getting to dependent on him. 

Lacy wasn’t the kind of woman to get overly attached to anything in her life. Hell, she killed her own son because she wanted to save the Commonwealth, nothing really tops that. When it came to MacCready, however, she was dependent, to the point of almost desperation. When MacCready wasn’t around, Lacy didn’t know what to do with herself. She had even told MacCready that the happiest moments in her life was when she was with him. 

MacCready, taking his almost full bottle of booze with him, got up from the bar and walked out into the town. Nick didn’t pursue him, since he had gotten all the answers he needed now.

#

Years had passed now, and Lacy began to heal. Her mind forgot MacCready almost as fast as it had forgotten her son and the Institute. With the assistance of Nick Valentine and her other companions, Lacy was able to find a place for herself in the Commonwealth again.  
During these years, Lacy used her time to build up settlements for the Minutemen and devoted her life to the morals of the Brotherhood. 

After losing MacCready, Lacy thought she would be lost forever, in her own pit of self-loathing and hatred towards that mercenary. However, she could now thank him for leaving her, as it gave her to motivation she needed to move forward with her life, and force her to forget her past and only focus on the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye leave comments and stuff!
> 
> I'm almost always on my phone/computer, so I will reply within like 0.2 seconds and it will most likley be funny.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated n so on n so on.


End file.
